Ojos Tristes
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: "La esperanza es poca.....el futuro se esta deshaciendo lentamente. En mi mente y en mi corazón escucho el llanto de mi amiga Rini, se que su tiempo se esta deshaciendo.... lo siento tanto...." El final de Sailor Moon Stars, visto desde el punto de vist


ATENCIÓN: 

ATENCIÓN: 

SI NO HAS VISTO TODA LA SERIE DE SAILOR MOON, SI NO HAS VISTO LOS CAPÍTULOS FINALES DE SAILOR MOON STARS, NO LEAS ESTE FIC. ESTA LLENO DE SPOILERS. NO LO LEAN. NO ACEPTARÉ MAILS DICIÉNDOME QUE LES ARRUINE EL FINAL. SI LES INTERESA LEERLO, HÁGANLO, PERO ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.

******************

**OJOS TRISTES**

Alguien dijo alguna vez, que los ojos son las ventanas del alma.Es cierto, tan cierto..... los ojos de Galaxia son los ojos más tristes que haya visto nunca, tristes, por que no hay casi nada ahí. Están llenos de deseo de poder, de odio hacía mi, hacía mis amigos, hacia el mundo.....pero hay algo que salva su mirada......a través de los ojos de Galaxia, hay un brillo de esperanza, pequeño, casi se ha apagado, pero esta ahí. Es como si nos dijera que el alma de Galaxia es buena, que lo que nos esta enfrentando, lo que probablemente nos acabe, solo sea una coraza externa.

Galaxia dice que la única manera para que nosotros sigamos con vidaes que trabajemos para ella. Traicionar a nuestra princesa, darle nuestras Semillas Estelares a la mujer que esta frente a nosotros. Lo dice casi como si fuera una oferta salvadora. Plut junto a mi, habla primero. Le dice a Galaxia que nunca trabajará para ella. Le digo a Galaxia lo mismo.Soy Sailor Saturn. Soy fiel a nuestra princesa, por nuestro presente, por nuestro futuro, por todo lo que alguna vez a importado, soy fiel a nuestra princesa. Jamás ensuciaré mis manos con la sangre de la traición.

Volteo confiada esperando la misma respuesta de Urano y Neptuno, pero… Urano dice otra cosa, algo que me sorprende… dice que esta interesada en el trato de Galaxia. Papá Haruka ¿qué estas pensando?

Neptuno le sonríe a Urano, y le dice que también esta interesada.... mamá Michiru....... Volteo buscando una ventana, pues en algún lugar, ahora, los cerdos están volando.

Galaxia le pone sus brazaletes a Urano y a Neptuno. 'Esto tiene que ser un sueño', me repito esto una y otra vez, quizás, si lo digo lo suficiente, llegue a suceder. Esto tiene que ser un sueño. Mi pilar, todo lo que soy, toda la educación y cariño que hice alrededor de mis tres padres se esta deshaciendo lentamente. Solo Mamá Setsuna se queda junto a mi ahora.Toma mi mano y la aprieta fuertemente. Busco por mi arma, en mi otra mano, pero solo me encuentro con los restos de los que fue mi arma. Se me olvido. No soy la única que perdió su arma, el báculo del Tiempo de Plut esta también destruido, su talismán roto.

La esperanza es poca.....el futuro se esta deshaciendo lentamente.En mi mente y en mi corazón escucho el llanto de mi amiga Rini, se que su tiempo se esta deshaciendo.... lo siento tanto....

Galaxia les ordena a Neptuno y a Urano que nos quiten nuestras Semillas Estelares... voltean a vernos.....papá Haruka y mamá Michiru han muerto, algo en mi grita, se rompe, se destruye, pero no quiero creerlo, en mi, hay una parte que aun dice que están ahí. Papá Haruka se fija en mi, sus ojos, antes tan amables, ahora no los reconozco, su mirada se mete hasta mi alma. Su mirada trae lágrimas a mis ojos, pero no mostraré las lágrimas. En sus ojos..... no veo ni un brillo de esperanza, no de piedad, cosa que vi en los ojos de Galaxia. Urano se ve cruel, lista para matar....lista para matarme.... Papá Haruka..... ¿qué hice para hacerte cambiar? ¿fue mi culpa?

Mama Setsuna aprieta mi mano aun más fuerte. Neptuno esta frente a ella, su mirada es idéntica a la de Urano. La poca esperanza se pierde por completo.... Mamá Michiru, papá Haruka.... no nos traicionen por favor, no traicionen a la princesa. Estos son gritos en mi cabeza, gritos que quisiera que escucharan que cambiaran de opinión, pero nada sale de mi garganta. Esta apretada, esperando el milagro que no sucederá.

"Papá Haruka, mamá Michiru, mamá Setsuna" digo por debajo de mi aliento, no, ahora solo queda mamá Setsuna. Mamá Setsuna aprieta más fuerte su sostén en mi mano, como quitándome miedos, como pidiéndome lo mismo. Su apriete me esta sacando moretones, pero necesito algo firme, ya que nada más en mi vida lo es. Mis otros padres dan muestras de no oírme.

Urano y Neptuno apuntan, luego disparan. En el medio segundo que siguió, 4 dorados, brillantes, escalofriantes discos de energía salieron de sus brazaletes. Mamá Setsuna trata de protegerme.....su último acto de amor por su hija adoptiva. Aun así, los discos me alcanzan, y atraviesan mi cuerpo, llevándose mi Semilla Estelar........ mamá Setsuna también es víctima de estos discos. Su mano aprieta la mía por un segundo.....despidiéndose, luego se suelta, mientras mamá cae y queda en el suelo.

"Hotaru" su última palabra fue mi nombre, desesperación y tristeza en sus ojos, antes de que este inconsciente. Como quisiera volver a ser esa niña a la que acurrucaban ellos 3, a la que le cantaban, y la dejaban chupar la cuchara del chocolate.......una lágrima cae de mis ojos, mientras escucho a la princesa y a las Star Lights, volteo a verlos lentamente, mientras desaparezco, igual que mamá Setsuna.....

Antes de que todo me deshaga, y que sea absorbida por el limbo, debo decir algo.....

"Star Lights, protejan a nuestra princesa, nosotros lo haremos desde donde estemos" 

Volteo a ver a papá Michiru y a papá Haruka.......no las odio, nunca podría, solo quiero despedirme, pero no me salen palabras.... mientras poco a poco me voy deshaciendo.......me encuentro con algo que me hace sentir esperanzas de nuevo....quizás.....solo quizás, no estemos perdidos

Mamá Michiru.....Papá Haruka.......sus ojos........se ven tristes........

Oscuridad..........

FIN 

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Sniff, sniff, me quedo triste, y no esperaba que me quedará así...bueno, si les soy honesta, si lo esperaba así, o al menos quería que me quedará triste, pero lo curioso es que no estoy deprimida. Que les puedo decir, Sailor Saturn es mi Sailor favorita, me resulta un personaje completamente enigmático, como la luz y sombra, un personaje doble, no se, pero me encanta!. Este fic esta dedicado a mi querida amiga Fuu, ya que me reto a que escribiera un fic de Sailor Moon ¡LO HICE!. Si me quedo mal este fic, no me culpen, nunca he escrito fics de Sailor Moon, usualmente escribo de Clamp. Así que si este apesta, no me culpen. En lo particular me gusto. Puede que no este exacto a como paso este capítulo, pero les juro que no me acuerdo bien como va. La última vez que lo vi, fue hace 3 años, y no recuerdo bien si iba así o no. Pero en lo particular me gusto . Bueno, comentarios constructivos, dinero, bishounen perdidos, contratos de trabajo, dulces, son bien recibidos en [][1]hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com ahora que para insultos, críticas negativas, flamas, golpeadores anónimos, asesinos a sueldo, algún viejo rabo verde que quieran enviar, mándenselos a mi tío Clef, aunque pensándolo mejor.....mándenselos a Fuu, por andarme metiendo en esto. Bueno, nos vemos 

XO

Hechizera Kali

   [1]: mailto:hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com



End file.
